


Soft

by HeatherChii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually Tony needs Bruce more than he'd admit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a Part I

Still waters run deep.  
That's what describes Bruce perfectly. Said Tony.  
He was quite a shy person, silent, calculating, always aware of something, doesn't want to disturb someone.  
But still he could surprise anybody by the things he was doing and mostly Tony by the things he was doing to and obviously for him.

Tony on the other side was completely different.  
He was loud and noisy, seeking for attention and always seemed like he wanted to be the center of everything and everyones mind. But mostly he had to attempt he wanted to be the center of Bruce's heart.  
And he needed him. More than he would ever mention.  
On his good days.

But when he came home after a distressing day at someones briefing or a battle far away, he was more than happy to have Bruce in his bedroom, comforting him, his warm and strong arms grabbing around his waist, keeping him close to his chest, so that he could her the slow beat of his heart, letting him know that he was also comfortable having him around and the big guy won't join.  
Despite that Tony liked being so close to Bruce, adoring the warmth of his body and the way he smelled; the light touch of paper mixed with a heavier, manlier fragrance.

Bruce's large hands running down his spine, sending delightful shivers through his whole body and Tony started relaxing more. Even so much he wanted just to be right here and give it right back to him, touching him, caressing him and making sweet tenderly love to him.  
Nothing loud and annoying, nothing Tony was known for.  
Though he was known to be loud in bed and he liked it rough and hard. In bed he was like an attention-whore, he wanted to be praised and told how good he was, wanted him to beg for mercy until his vision blurred out.

But on these special evenings when Bruce was just there for him he wanted to give it back to him, showing how much he really loved him.  
He'd push him down into the sheets, nibbling on his lower lip, cupping his face or trailing his hands over his whole body just to laugh audible when Bruce shivered or moaned so softly not even Tony was sure if he actually heard it.

He'd undress both of them slowly, but still couldn't leave his lips from his shoulders or couldn't stop himself from biting his collarbone softly until he kissed down two his nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardening flesh.  
In this time his hands would travel south, not really touching his already hard erection, but still receiving shivers, trembles and quiet sighs.

Tony would slick up his fingers, slowly opening Bruce up, working his fingers in, patient and earning his name, moaned oh so lovely, dropping it from this full lips that he suddenly just wanted to kiss again.  
He would hold him close when he encountered his body, thrusting softly, kissing his sweaty skin, tasting the salt on his lips. His hands were tangled in his dark brown curls, their eyes locked, one pair just looking so truthfully up, the other one looking reliable down, always watching that the other guy won't show up.  
He loved the feeling of skin brushing against skin, the warm tight feeling around his dick. The feeling of Bruce's hands discovering his body, holding him so close and just giving him the feeling of being loved, being somebody who's worth to be loved.

When they both climaxed Tony quietly hissed the name of his lover who would just hold him close again, then cleaning him up until he dragged the sheets over their bodies.  
They ordered JARVIS to turn out the lights, staying together, hearing, feeling each other until someone breaks the silence with a whispered: “I love you”  
“I love you, too”  
And sometimes these were the only words they say.

But Tony knows that there was so much more in those words.  
And for some reason even he loved those quiet evenings, that – so thought Tony of himself – wouldn't fit him.


End file.
